User blog:Boredfan1/The Wiki
Hello to everyone present and future who shall read this message from the current Hokage, I have created this blog to inspire those who read it to soar to new heights in writing abilities so they can be successful in writting articles, books or Role plays. I have noticed a considerable improvement in everyone since I first came here more than two months ago, back then we were all pretty horrible but we thought ourselves to be great, even I confess to have felt that way as embarrassing as it is but sadly, it is a Human thing to feel and through realization that we made mistakes and thus are not perfect have we been able to improve so much. The level of godmodding, autohitting , autokilling and powerplaying has come down significantly however, I have noticed that it still exists and while in some cases, though not many it is required to godmod but only with permission from the player who owns the character should you take control of a character that is not yours. Likewise, I have noticed that the act of plagerism has become near none existant at the very least since I joined this wiki and that, above all else pleases me, those who do it show that they have no creativity or at least are too lazy to make good characters themselves without illegal help. Understand that the act of plagerism can shut our wiki down if the copy right holders (like companies) were to notice and losing this wiki is not an option, it's a refuge for those in our community and must be preserved. I have also noticed our grammar, punctuation and spelling has improved as well however, we still all have ways to go before we can be at what is the considered the average level but even when we meet that one day, I for one am going to keep pushing myself to be the best I can possible be because it is when you stop trying to improve and think yourself to be superior to all others is when your skills start to lack, this is true in not just writing but everything that requires skill. Another thing to point out is that the seriously power Kekkai Genkai such as the Sharingan and Rinnegan and the equally powerful techniques such as Sage Mode are not the only thing you should rely on, they are great but those who can go without them and beat them without any special gifts with the exception of the sensing technique will prove they have great potential because when you use things like those listed above that are borderline over powered, you rely on that extra power rather than your own skill so be caughtious of that! Sockpuppeting/sockpuppetry or the act of using alt account(s) is strictly prohibited as we should all already know but as the Hokage, I am honor bound to instantly and permanetely ban any and all alt accounts I find but this doesn't mean you won't be able to use your main account unless you start making more after being warned. Finally, vandilism will NOT be tolerated in the smallest degree, the act of doing so insults and dishonors the person(s) whose writting you befouled and those who enjoys the writing. \We strictly monitor all activity to prevent such horrible violations of the rules from happening and I will happilly ban those who do it multiple times. With all that having been said, I must admit that since taking refuge here from Naruto Fanon, I have come to respect those of my community as they have proven themselves to be good people who readily help each other and usually are polite and friendly with others. Even though we are a small community, we have still thrived where other wiki's would have fallen which proves how strong we are. Every one of you have my utmost confidence and I truly believe if we continue to build upwards, we will become a wiki that can surpass any other. As Hokage of this wiki, I pass on the Will of Fire to all those who will accept it, whether it be an admin, mod or regular member, only together can we keep the flame going. Category:Blog posts Category:Boredfan1 Category:Community